


Room and Boar-d

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, M/M, Written from a Customer's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: The owners are absolute sweethearts.  Don’t let Mako’s initial look or attitude put you off.  Once you see him around his husband he becomes the softest teddy bear I’ve ever seen… and he really is a nice dude even when Jamie’s not there, he’s just quiet and stony.I wouldn’t recommend bringing kids, but I don’t have any so I’m still giving a five.  The reason being that Jamie has no filter and tends to swear but it’s somehow charming?  And… well, they’re very in love.  And they don’t hide it.





	Room and Boar-d

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thyme_Basalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyme_Basalt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Astound Me (and I Can't Get Enough)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013624) by [Thyme_Basalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyme_Basalt/pseuds/Thyme_Basalt). 



> Thyme asked for a Yelp! review for her B&B AU as her April reward.

What kind of B&B has five-star bbq? This place has the absolute BEST chicken I have ever had.  And the beef ribs… god, the food was worth the cost of board alone.  There’s also fresh baked breakfast pastries in the mornings… come prepared to eat your heart out.  

The owners are absolute sweethearts.  Don’t let Mako’s initial look or attitude put you off.  Once you see him around his husband he becomes the softest teddy bear I’ve ever seen… and he really is a nice dude even when Jamie’s not there, he’s just quiet and stony.  My bag broke when I was unpacking; I mentioned it halfway through my stay and Mako was able to fix it in five minutes with a pocket knife. These two are honestly just such sweet and genuine guys.

I wouldn’t recommend bringing kids, but I don’t have any so I’m still giving a five.  The reason being that Jamie has no filter and tends to swear but it’s somehow charming?  And… well, they’re very in love.  And they don’t hide it.  

There were a couple of nights that I could hear a sort of strange rhythmic bumping.  It wasn’t very distracting since it wasn’t on the other side of the wall, so I could barely hear it unless I focused.  Which I didn’t because that would be weird and rude.  It was muffled because there’s a locked room between the hosts’ room and the guest room I stayed in which was “Piggy Palace.” 

It was _so cute_.  The walls were a soft white and the curtains a gentle pink lace with subtle prancing piggy patterns.  Shelves line the walls with a collection of all manner of piggy banks and an adorable sign that says “Wish upon a piggy and support the local swine shelter!” See attached photos— they wouldn’t let me take any of them, but they didn’t mind pics of the rooms.

[Attached are several photos of a picturesque room with pink lacy curtains surrounding a comfortable looking window nook.  White wood with soft pink pillows and so many piggy plushies that each time you look at another picture, you notice another one that was hidden by a previous angle.]

[Another picture shows the collection of piggy banks lining the wall on a narrow shelf.  They are tons of colors and sizes, but there’s one at the end that looks a little out of place.  It’s made of metal and rusty— it looks more like a metal sculpture of a pig than a cute little piggy bank like the others.  It’s obvious that it has a place of honor among the others, being at the end.]

[There’s another picture of a platter of ribs, chicken quarters, and steaks.  The hands on either side of the platter are absolutely massive, dwarfing the meats on the plate and making them look absolutely tiny. His hands have large, thick gold rings on them, all except his third finger on his left hand, which has a simple, thin gold band.  There’s a thin hand resting on one of his arms, a left hand with dirt under the nails and charcoal smeared across its fingertips.  On the smaller hand’s third finger is a thin gold band that matches his husband’s.]


End file.
